All At Once, A Songfic
by HalleexMarie
Summary: It's just a really short oneshot/songfic about Hermione and Draco. Read & Review. Thanks!


**[Hey, this is a songfic with Draco and Hermione, the song is All At Once, by the Fray, I hope you like it. It's really short, but whatever. I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters, and I do not own these lyrics, they belong to the Fray. R&R -Hallee]**

_There are certain people you just keep coming back to  
She is right in front of you  
You begin to wonder could you find a better one  
Compared to her now she's in question_

He knew he had heard that voice somewhere before. He always heard her singing in the hallways near the Gryffindor common room. He was so attracted to that voice. He was so attracted to her.

_And all at once the crowd begins to sing  
Sometimes the hardest thing and the right thing are the same_

She needed to get out of that goddamn common room. Ron and Harry were annoying her too much. She was humming a song as she walked by Slytherin common room. She always liked the walk by there. And after her recent breakup with Ron, she didn't need anyone else yelling at her. She walked by, not noticing the streak of platinum blonde hair.

_Maybe you want her maybe you need her  
Maybe you started to compare to someone not there_

So there he was, Draco Malfoy, in love with a girl he's never said more than 4 words to. Every Potions class, he was even more amazed at her curly brunette hair. He loved her eyes, her smile, and her cleverness. He decided to make a move, for once, he was going to get what he wanted. "Hermione!"

_Looking for the right one you line up the world to find  
Where no questions cross your mind  
But she won't keep on waiting for you without a doubt  
Much longer for you to sort it out_

Hermione lost her train of thought as his voice went through her spine. "Hermione," yelled Draco, running over to her. "Yes?" she said shakily, noticing the closeness of his body to hers. "I want to talk to you, want to go somewhere more private?" "Sure," she said, smiling a bit as they walked out to the courtyard behind a few trees.

_And all at once the crowd begins to sing  
Sometimes the hardest thing and the right thing are the same_

"I don't know how to put this Hermione," started Draco, shaking as she smiled at him. "You can tell me," said Hermione, easing up to Draco, putting a hand on his leg. Draco shook even more and said, "I've been watching you, every Potions class, and I'm extremely attracted to you." "I am very attracted to you Draco Malfoy," she said, grabbing his hand, and putting it in her lap. "I love everything about you, and there's nothing I can see, that doesn't make me smile." "You're too sweet," said Hermione.

_Maybe you want her maybe you need her  
Maybe you started to compare to someone not there  
Maybe you want it maybe you need it,  
Maybe it's all you're running from,  
Perfection will not come_

"I see it in your eyes Draco, I really like you too, and I think I'd like to take a shot at going out with you," said Hermione, not being shy anymore. "Oh Hermione, that makes me so happy, I want to go out with you too," said Draco, grabbing both her hands. "So what do you want to do?" "I can think of a few things…" said Hermione, grinning. "I like how you think, see that's another thing," said Draco as he was pulled up from the ground and pulled behind a bush. He pulled her in for a long and passionate kiss. "You're amazing, I've lusted for you since 2nd year Draco," said Hermione, "I want to do something," she said, unbuttoning her cloak. "Hermione, we can't do it, here," he said, getting turned on at the thought of what they were going to do. "Yes we can, just go along with me."

_And all at once the crowd begins to sing  
Sometimes  
We'd never know what's wrong without the pain  
Sometimes the hardest thing and the right thing are the same_

"Okay, sounds good babe." They got behind the huge bush near the forbidden forest. "Are you ready?" asked Hermione, ripping off her skirt and stockings. "I sure hope so," said Draco, taking off his pants, shirt, and cloak, to reveal amazing abs and silk green Slytherin boxers. "Mmmm, said Hermione, undoing her bra, and getting on top of Draco. "You are so gorgeous," said Draco, as he ran his hands up and down her light-skinned body. She rubbed his boxers gently, as he let out a small moan. "Baby," he said "Take them off, now." She obliged, pulling off his boxers and gaining friction as she rubbed his cock gently with one hand, rubbing herself with the other. "Baby, go down on me," moaned Draco. Hermione moaned as he started to rub her clit, and she went down on him and put his whole cock into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around the head, just as he was about to let go. "Baby, I want you," said Hermione as she laid on top of Draco, sliding his erect cock into her. She moaned, and started to move back and forth, moaning in pleasure, as Draco fingered her from behind. Draco felt himself come into her, and Hermione came a moment later. They lay down together, breathing heavily, sweaty and happy. "Baby, you're amazing," said Hermione, pulling on her wet panties. "Babe, you are," said Draco, pulling on his boxers. "We got to keep this a secret for a while," said Hermione. "I know, and we will," said Draco. "Be my little secret," said Draco, grabbing Hermione around the waist. "Of course," said Hermione, kissing his cheek.

_Maybe you want her maybe you need her  
Maybe you had her maybe you lost her to another  
To another_


End file.
